Daughter of Myotismon But Digidestine at Heart Tri
by raven716
Summary: Amane Natsu, a original digidestines and daughter of the late Myotismon. After his defeat years ago, and three after the events of the second set of digidestines, she can some what of a normal life. That is until strange anomalies have been happening the human world, digimon coming in. She and her friends are called back to defend once again.(Following the newest Tri series)
1. Story Redo

Hello to everyone, this message here is let those who are following and favored this story that I am going to redo it. Following it based off the new Digimon Tri series or movie. Angel's life still be the same just a few things will be added. I am sorry for those who have read well only the six chapters of the story. Since the new show is in sub, and the characters go by their Japanese names, Angel's name is going to be Amena Natsu. I will do my best to try and get the suffix right.

Some of her relationships will stay same in a manner speaking they have improved. Her's, Matt and T.K. half sister will still be in the story though she will be three now. Another thing is that she will be living by herself because of her royalties she has earned from her winnings in the martial arts tournaments. As for her other dead digimon Emeraldmon, and if she is aware of his death. It will play an important role later, she will retain her abilities from her father. Since she has two crest, she will have on which will be Faith. Since Kindness was given to Kenny.

With restarting this story there will be no info, her personality will still be there with a few twinks. She still a prodigy in Martial Arts. She is still living in Japan with the others. That is really all I can think of, again I will be redoing the story sorry for some of you who enjoyed it. I will do my best to make this remake better.

I will keep the title it will just have Tri at the end.

Thank you again :)


	2. Chapter 2

_The sound of delighted laughter was heard in the distant of this snowy day, you stood under a single tree bundled up warmly. A deep purplish red scarf wrapped around you, slightly covering your mouth. There you stood by yourself looking around at the empty surrounding of nothing but snow. Hearing that same laughter again echoing around you, it was so familiar you knew it too well. Gasping slightly. _

_A shadow from a far moves passed you following it was that delighted child like laughter. Quickly you turn around in that direction to see nothing once again. Nothing but emptiness. Not understanding why, the echoing laughter comes again followed by a mild warm giggle. Having enough of this, you push off away from under the tree, your hand reaching out into the cold._

_"Emeraldmon!?"you call into the air."Ototo-kun!?"_

_Calling out their names expecting them to appear but nothing happened. It was strange, very strange the laughter and giggles no doubt belonged to them, you knew Emeraldmon's giggles and your younger brother's laugh anywhere. Both where very distinctive in their own right. Hearing them always made your heart fill with joy, but at the same time cause it pain. To hear them again was the best thing for you, for some reason you heard it. Calmly you look around for any sort of sign, but you saw nothing. Your eyes saw nothing but your ears heard everything._

_Hearing that delighted laughter followed by the most cheerful voice you had ever know."Wake up, Oneesan! Wake up."_

_"Amene-sama!"_

"..."murmuring to yourself, you slowly open your deep red crimson eyes.

Everything was sideways to you laying down. Everything was still and quiet, again with the dream. The same one you've been having for some time now, it felt so real even though it wasn't. The voices felt so close and lively, it felt like you could feel their spirits around but every time you woke up there was no one, there was nothing at all. Nothing but your room, pinching your brow for a couple of seconds to take everything in, slowly you start to sit up exhausted despite your long rest. Turning to the left side of your bed that laid empty, next to it on the small drawer rested a very important picture. One that you stared at for a couple of minutes before starting your day. It was an old photo in the frame, that held great significance to you.

Sitting up all the way, your eyes stayed upon the person in the photo. Of a young boy at least six or seven, he had bright orange short messy hair with the brightest and widest blue eyes you had ever seen and know. Always with this huge happy smile on his face that was covered in dust of freckles. Though just a picture, it still made you smile warmly. Clasping your hands together you bow in respect to the photo.

"Good morning, Ototo-san."

Coming back you look at the time, which was perfect. Throwing the covers back you waste no time and get out of bed slipping on your slippers, yawning making your way to your over sized master bathroom. The perks of having royalties from winning all those Martial Arts tournaments, serious paid off. Being able to afford living on your own and this nice place, no fantastic place it wasn't to big nor to small just right in your eyes, though maybe not to others.

As Matt your step-brother would put it."Over the top."

His words not yours, if you had it do it. Was your motto, besides it was just a Penthouse. Another goggling yawn escapes you when something starts to ring. It wasn't your digivice instead it was your phone, your cellphone. Walking back out of the bathroom with your toothbrush in your mouth, you find your phone and read the I.D. to see who it was. Pressing talk and as coherent as you could speak with the toothbrush in your mouth say...

"Hello?"

* * *

The sun shinned brightly over Odaiba, people where off to work either by walking, car, bike or the train. Everyone seemly on their phones or other electronic device living little time for socializing with others. But hey that was the world people lived in, so it was consider the norm.

One which you never seem to like, but just had to deal with it. Jogging down the street with your headphones in getting in your daily run before heading off to school, dressed in your premium navy blue track suit from one of your old sponsors that still send you gear every now and then. Your hair was held back one of the headbands. Keeping a steady pace and breathing, moving out of the others way your mind focused and driven, the music that pumped in your hears simulated your body to keep going. Nothing like hard rock in the morning. Jogging across the bridge when suddenly you felt a strange anomaly, making you stop in your tracks and look around.

Everything seem normal enough, people walking by you, cars driving by like the usual. Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you, getting ready to start up again when you felt that strange feeling once again, this time a bit stronger. Now alert your eyes move around carefully, searching for anything. But there was nothing.

"...Strange.."you tell yourself before you continue your run.

After your morning run, you proceed back home and by looking at the time you needed to get ready for school meaning you would have to push your Martial Arts training for later. Sighing you head towards your room, grab your school uniform and hurry into the bathroom when you get yet another call. Sighing to yourself on how you hated inconvenient calls, but answer it anyway.

The first bell rang to inform students it was time to get class, meaning to wrap up whatever conversation that was going on or just pause it saving it for lunch or in passing. Students though still lingered in the halls and outside slowly making their way to their homeroom. No one was really or ever in a rush to head to class, being slow like snails getting class for their speed to change the second a intimidating aura entered the grounds and hallways. An aura gave instant respect and fear, each step the person took seem to shake the ground, their stance was one of power and confidence, their look cool, calm and aloof demeanor. Which many took as emotionless or soulless. That it scared them, a few students would shrink away others bowing to them in respect a couple would look on in admiration, while a few with jealousy but would dare not say it out loud.

Mummers and rumors spread like wildfire with this person, some of the rumors true others false. One thing for sure was that this person was not someone to mess with. Being an experienced fighter or brawler as others would call them, not even the toughest person in school could take them on and they had tired before to end up on a stretcher. Behind those sharp cold deep crimson red eyes hide a burning prowess, within that slim athletic endowed body that looked like something chiseled out of marble on would kill for, behind that fair almost porcelain skin hide a power house. Their dark deep purple hair that became glossy in a certain light setting, cut in a asymmetrical bob that reached just an inch above their shoulders, placed upon their hair biker glasses which signified being part of a biker gang, or they could be part of some cult seeing the metal cross necklace they wore. Or they could be a vampire seeing their skin color was consider abnormal, not mention the fact they wore those knee high black sharp boots that spelled superiority and dominance. Because of this the students where so kind to give them a name or names, either Beauty Buster or Punkish Princess. Pretty much giving them a reputation.

And because of this many did not bother to associate with them, not wanting to look pass their exterior to see what was inside. Which was alright with them because those who just looked outward would never know how loyal and genuine they are. But for those who did know, knew that it was something special and something to treasure deeply, because they did not give it freely but when they did. It was deeply rooted, those who looked outward didn't know their real story or what they where, what happened in their live years ago. Those who judge them didn't know the darkness they went through to become the person they are, their words never mattered to them, only those who where close to them. Those under their protection was all that mattered. Because to them, those in their lives mattered the most out of everything.

In the hallway on the second level Yamato Ishida a tall rather attractive fair skin seventeen year old boy with short slightly messy blonde hair with blue eyes who gave off this cool and laid back attitude many would find awesome, dressed in the High School's standard uniform a teal blazer with a white under dress shirt, black tie that hung loosely around his neck, with black pants and black shoes. The standard uniform for all males to wear in the school, yet Yamato seem to be able to pull off this chill look with it. He stood across from Sora Takenouchi, a seventeen year old girl with slightly tan skin, chin length orange hair and maroon eyes, she carried herself with a responsible and kind demeanor, one would consider a role model. Dressed in the schools standard uniform for the girls, a simple sailor fuku consisting of a white blouse with a red loose bow tie around her neck, a navy blue pleated skirt with a teal blazer, navy blue socks and brown penny loafers.

She was just given an invite from Yamato to attend his up coming consort for his group called "KNIFE OF DAY". Which would be playing this up coming Sunday, before she could respond, Sora notices a familiar face out the corner of her eye behind Yamato walking the other way.

She calls to them.

"Oh, good morning."

The person turns around whom Sora greeted, it was her dear childhood friend Taichi Yagami. A boy the same age as herself and Yamato, with lightly tanned skin, spiky massive brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed in the same uniform as Yamato stops and greets both his friends.

"Morning."he greets the two.

"Hey." Yamato casual responds back.

Taichi looks from Yamato to Sora who was holding the ticket Matt gave her, when someone comes up from behind and lightly smacks the back of his head getting his attention. The teen turns around to find Daigo Nishijima a youthful looking man with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a sort of causal laid back attire for a teacher, which consisted of a white lab coat, a faded yellow shirt with a fade blue star in the center, brown shorts and white and pink slippers. He smirks at Taichi greeting him.

"Good morning, Yagami."

From afar Yamato and Sora watch the talk between the two which clearly Nishijima was not pleased with Taichi. Their little spectacle or small argument lasted for a bit, which concerned Sora. Yamato though seem to care very little but still keep his eyes upon it when someone called to him.

"Oi, Yamato-niisan."

Knowing that calm slightly monotone voice, belonging to his step-sister and fellow digidestine. You, Natsu Amane. He turns around to his sister who many in the school are still surprised they are actually family in a sense. He had more an approachable manner, while she was more aloof and less approachable. One thing the two shared was their cool demeanor, defiantly not looks. You had deep purple hair, he had blonde. He had blue eyes, while you deep crimson red ones. He was well known for good reasons, while not much could be said for his sister. Many would think these two as siblings would be at each others throats all the time, but that was far from it.

It was the opposite, they actually got along really well and cared for each other just like siblings. Though if others knew how the two of them had been towards one another many years before. They could not stand the other one but held respect, his sister would be snippy towards him and would often find him irritating, which was likewise for Yamato. He couldn't stand her when they where children to the point it lead to the both of them getting into an actual fist fight, actually a brawl. It was after that, they soon realized they where actually quite alike in many ways one being their closeness to their younger brother. Because of that, Yamato and his step-sister grew a great understanding with one another. Which lead to a sort of protectiveness mainly on Yamato's part, after becoming her brother it only grew even though he was well aware she could take care of herself just fine, he still felt compelled to do so.

And his sister, you felt the same with him. One would say the two are like two peas in the pod. Having him as a brother was just fine, neither you nor him saw thee other as a step sibling, having been through a great deal together. One thing was he could read you pretty well, despite your serious calm demeanor.

"Oi, Amane-neesan."he greets you back with a nod, which you return.

Hearing familiar voices you turn and see Taichi talking with Sora about a matter.

"What's going on?"you question.

Your brother sighs."He hasn't finished his career plan yet."

"Are you serious?!"

He nods his head. You growl lowly upset shooting your eyes at your bumbling brown haired friend, pinching your temples.

"I told him a hundred times..."you mumble under your breath.

A amusing chuckle comes Yamato, making you growl more. Before you could say anything the bell rang again for everyone to get to class. Ending Sora's lecture to Taichi. They turn around surprised to see you there.

"Hello, Amane-kun. Good morning."she address you with a smile.

You give her a light smile, greeting her back."Good morning too. Sora."

Turning from her you look directly at Taichi who stood there with that stupid open hearted grin. You just glare at him."...Baka-san."was all you said to him, which earn a snicker from your brother. Turning around start off to class, which you shared with Yamato while Sora and Taichi went into theirs.

All the way to class you kept calling a certain brown haired."Baka...Baka..."

* * *

Classes went by like normal,very slow for you since you new most of the material. You couldn't wait for lunch to start, which wouldn't happen for the next 15 minutes, so you passed the time staring out the window thinking. So many things flooded your mind, life, family, friends and other things. One thing in particular was the dream you have been having recently, it puzzled you a bit. Which made you worry, being puzzled always made you worry no matter what because you didn't understand why.

*Ototo-kun*you thought.*Emeraldmon.*

Looking out at the sky you saw their faces, one of your younger brother and that of Emeraldmon a green small stature cute imp digimon with large ears, a dark green muzzle with dark green feather wings and long prehensile tail. His light green eyes reminded you so much of him. It was hard for you to believe that, Emeraldmon was intended to be his digimon not yours. A responsibility you didn't want back then, but eventually understood and took. Not to mention his crest too, before you had to give it away to another. Because you couldn't hold onto it forever, letting things go was never easy.

A grim look came to your eyes at the thought, happy old memories came into your mind of them both. Both of them mirrored the other's personality so much, you often wondered if he was reincarnated into Emeraldmon. Which you still till this day, may they both rest in peace. The past something you never really liked, because of the painful memories it was filled with, which often caused you to be stuck there for some time. If not for two certain two who pulled you out, and not for the others you would still be stuck there.

Thinking of your close friends brought a smile to your face. Moving your eyes to a floating cloud watching it drift by, times sure have changed since those days everyone was moving forward into their direction on which life was taking them. Leaving little time to actually get together for anything, something you actually missed, but you where caught up in the tides of progression like them or at least almost like them. Hence one person was still lagging behind. That person being, Taichi.

The "leader" of the group or use to be group. The boundless energy boy, always up for something and a bit reckless because he never fully thought much through. Always up for something new, never really stopping trying to keep himself busy. Someone who cherished bonds beyond anything, his crest truly did fit him well. Despite his nature, he was one many would follow. Even someone like you, who couldn't stand people like him. Infact you detested those like him not to mention another type, who surprisingly became your best friend though that person lived miles away in another country.

Anyway back to Taichi, ever since the last time everyone was together he was himself. But since then, since life was taking it's turn now moving everyone forward, he seem to be stuck. It was like he was there but not all the way, like something was missing. Being the type of person he was, always playing it off not wanting to pay attention to things, important things preferring to deal with them on his own or just slack off with them. Like his career plan, which was very important at this day and age. You turned your eyes just a week after it was assigned, so there was nothing for you to worry about. Since you pretty much knew what you wanted to do. As for Taichi, that was another story despite your harsh words with him this morning it was only because you cared and you where worried.

Worried about him, something was wrong. Something was missing with him, even though seem cold on the outside to many they couldn't see what was inside.

"Taichi-chan."you whisper to yourself, opening your notebook looking at the small photo booth picture of the two of you taken about a year ago. You sat next to him dressed in a lavender halter sundress with white poka dots, he sat next to you dressed in casual clothes. His arm around your shoulder holding you close, both of you smiling. Yours was actually a genuine happy smile, while his was more excited grin, pretty much a cocky one. But none the less it was just as sincere as yours, you could see he was happy just as you where in the picture.

You smile at the picture at the fondling memory, when you felt that strange feeling again. Your head snaps up at the eerie feeling, it was the same as before. Something didn't feel right, but you just couldn't put your finger on it looking out the window in the direction that you believed it to be coming from. What was going on?

A question you would have to wait to answer, the bell rang for everyone to be dismissed for lunch. Packing up your things, you look out the window once more that feeling no longer there.

Students moved out the way allowing you pass right by them, a few bowing to you respect. But you paid them no mind, you had something else on your mind instead, someone else on your mind. Rushing down the halls, not finding them in their classroom. So the only other place they could be was the lunchroom, you reach it to find them not there but someone spotted you.

"Amane."

Turning you see Yamato waving to you, throwing away his tray making his way over to you. Reading your eyes he knew what was on your mind, and points in the direction you needed to go.

"He went to Nishijimi-sensei."

Looking down the hall in the direction you needed to you, a concerned sigh comes from you. Thanking him, you hurry off in that direction. It didn't take you long to reach the room, quickly you slow your pace down to a light walk and approach the door. Holding up your fist you get ready to knock, when you heard voices behind the door stopping yourself from knocking. Staying quiet and listen to the voices behind the door.

"..."you remain quiet.*Taichi-chan*

It was still lunch time for at least a couple of more minutes, chilling by the stairs, your phone buzzed and vibrated. Opening your school bag you take it out and read the replied message. Pressing a few buttons you send your message back to them, sighing to yourself. After what you heard outside of the teacher's room, over hearing the conversation between Nishijimi-sensei and Taichi. It finally made sense for his reason for acting this way, though you could have easily just entered the room and give your two sense, but decided against it. Something telling you it was not your place, and if was not your place you would not interfere. Unless it involved you. That was how you did things, it's not like you didn't care you just felt it wasn't your place.

Your phone vibrates again, you check the message to see who it was. Surprised at the message you had just received, it seem a bit short notice. Your finger looming over the first button before you responded, another message came up. From Taichi. Asking for you attend his soccer game with a winky face. A knot of guilt tied in your stomach, switching back to the earlier message looking at the time, then back over to Taichi's. You hated being in spots like this, both events where important, they meant a great deal. It was just one had to out weight the other. So you respond to one of them, and turn your phone not responding to the other, thinking about what to say.

Lunch ended and everyone went back to class, again it went by slow. But once school was over you couldn't be happier. Piling out of the building with the rest of the students, you stop at the front looking around for someone, when you hear someone call to you.

"Natsu-chan."

Turning around you find making their way over to you Koushiro Izumi. A teen boy a year younger than you, and a bit shorter than you. With light skin, short, red hair and slightly thick eyebrows, dressed in the male's uniform.

You wave to him with a light smile."Oi, Koushiro-kun."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you normally watching Taichi?"The mention of his name made your eyes drop."What's wrong?"

You look to him, he saw the turmoil in your eyes. Taking out your phone you show him the messages, he reads them at first his reaction was normal that is until he realized what it was that was bothering you. Gasping slightly. He hands you back your phone.

"Does he know?"

You shake your head."No. I haven't told him yet."

"I'm happy for you really. That's great."he congratulates you. You give him a somber half smile.

He could see you where not happy about this, but he also saw there was something more than just this that was bothering you. He gets ready to asks, when your phone rings and you pick it up.

"Hello?"your somber eyes lite up hearing the voice from the other side.

Knowing that look Izumi knew there was only really one person who could make cold eyes like yours light up. Hearing the delighted voice on the other end.

"Oneechan! Oneechan!"the voice on the other chimes.

You smile from the sound of their voice."Maki-chan!"

Looking to Izumi with an apologetic look, he took no offense and you left. Though before left you asked to tell Taichi you had something to do, which he would rely the message to him.

Night fell upon the city, you where home in your penthouse with another, well two. One who was preoccupying themselves with coloring in the coloring book for fun on the floor in the center of the family room, while the other sat with them watching them doing so. When looking at both it was clear the two on the floor where no doubt related having the same colored blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. The only difference was gender and age, one being a boy in his starting teens around thirteen, dressed in laid back clothes, he had short blonde hair, matching that of the little girl who also had blonde hair but her's was longer reaching just an inch passed her shoulders, with a hair clip of a panda in it dressed in cute overalls and a pink and white shirt with a panda in the center. She was no older than three with the same blue eyes as the boys, but her's expressed more of a child like wonder. She was busy coloring or doing her art as she put it, with her one of her big half older brothers and your younger step brother as well Matt's younger brother, Takaishi Takeru.

The little girl holds up her book to observer her work.

"Niisan."she calls to Takeru, who give the girl his full attention."Look! What do you think?"

Her brother takes her book and at it pondering what to say, while his sister sat waiting patiently. Eagerly awaiting his judgement. He couldn't help but smile at her. A warm feeling always came over him when he looked at her, this must have been what his older sibilings felt whenever they looked at him.

Handing her back the book.

"I love it. Maki-chan."

A brimming smile comes to her, she was proud of her drawing. Looking passed her brother at the person behind him standing there holding a few things. One being a box of pizza, with plates on top, with some juice boxes. Her only older sister, you dressed in a comfy clothes nothing but pj shorts with dark green t-shirt with black bat in the center. You smile at your little sister, as she smiles up at you her arms up towards you.

"Oneechan!"her little eyes land on the pizza box and grow wider."Yeah! Pizza!"

You couldn't help but snicker, and sit down with the two of them putting the box in the center. Mika couldn't wait to eat, her eyes drooled like her mouth. You open the box and steam hits her face adding more to her drool. Picking up a slice you place it on her plate and give it to her. She takes it from you.

"Blow."you tell her, when the door bell rang.

Your brother who took a bite of his pizza looks over towards the door."Are you expecting anyone?"

You thought about it not sure, but you where not one to turn someone away.

"It's open!"you tell your visitor and turn back to the food, scolding your sister who slightly burned her tongue crying."Ah! Be careful."

She whimpers from the pain, her brother does his best to calm her down while not laughing. But someone else chuckles heartily.

"Awww, poor Kiki-chan."Taichi coos to her.

All of you turn around to see him there squatting down close to the little girl, who adds more tears and crawls over to him, so she could be babied by him. He scoops her up in his arms holding. And she got what she wanted, being babied. Something you where against but for some reason, Taichi, Yamato and Takeru loved to baby her, not mention pretty much everyone else. Mainly her god mother, Takeru's mother. You on the other hand didn't do it as much.

"Stop babying her."you scold Taichi who pays you no mind and does it more just to irritate you.

"Don't be jealous."he pesters earning a laughing from Takeru whom you shot a glare to shutting him up, which he almost chocked on his pizza. Which made you smile.

Slowly Maki calms down, taking a seat in Taichi's lap who joined the you on the floor grabbing some pizza and Maki's plate so she could finish eating. You remained quiet as the two guys talked. Taichi bringing up about his game asking if your younger brother could go, he had to decline since he was going to Matt's opening night with his band. Though he brushed it off like it nothing, you begin to dread when the question turned to you.

"Ama-chan."he calls to you."You're coming to the game right? This Sunday at 2, I sent a text to you today but you didn't respond."

The tone of his voice was light-hearted and sweet, filled with hope and assurance you would definitely come. Which only made you feel worse. Feeling your mood switch, Takeru saw the answer behind your eyes he gives you a sympathetic look.

Realizing your silence, Taikai knew something wasn't right and the answer he was expecting wasn't going to happen. Which angered him a bit.

"Amane?"he uses your whole name, his voice was hot with a upsetting demanding tone.

Swallowing your feelings the best you could and look at him.

Though your eyes told him you where sorry, your words didn't come out like that."Tai-chan."your voice cracked a bit but stayed firm."I can't go to the game."

He was shocked by this, but his anger made it hard to see."Why?"he hisses.

"..."you get up and get your phone, coming back in just a few seconds finding the text and let him read it while you explained."I've been offered this amazing opportunity,"you start doing your best to be thrilled despite tension in the air. Hoping he would understand and be supportive of it."I'm be offered go to Milan, their top fashion artist wants to use to start a up a athletic wear, with me as their main symbol. The plan leaves Sunday.."the last word trails off.

Takura looks from you to Taichi, he could feel the heated tension in the between the two and not just him but also Maki who started to whine. Quickly thinking her brother takes from Taichi and ushers her away leaving into the next room so the two of you could settle things.

It was clear from both sides neither was happy, Taichi not thrilled on you leaving expecting you to stay and come to his game. An important one to him, while you expected his support and understanding that big things where happening to you, and it was a once and life time opportunity many would dream of. You where moving forward in life, something you needed to do, you couldn't be stuck back in the past it was all around everyone was moving in their own direction. You were not holding onto the past he was, normally you would go to his games, heck you never missed one even had Sora webcam it for you so you see it. You gave a great deal, all you wanted was his support in this and acceptance in the choice you made, by yourself.

Both of you glared hard at the other, unyielding glares. Neither was going to cave in, your stare though was more dominating this his having years of practice with it, not even Yamato could out match you which said a lot. A stare many said reminded them of your horrid father, a creature you wish not think about. Your eyes would go cold and merciless a look that could cut someone. A look that would some times send shivers down Gatomon's spine whenever you had it on, something you tired to do little of, for her sake.

Though the same as your father's there was a bit of difference between it, yours was not to intimidate not this one. The one you where giving him was looking straight in his soul, to see the truth, you didn't need your inherited "skills" from your father to see and know the truth. Seeing the actual core, Taichi realized this and looks away quickly bitterly clicking his tongue sharply. Coming to your senses on what just happened, your eyes soften at him opening your mouth to try and talk with him.

But he gives you a cold shoulder, standing up quickly.

"Tai-ch-"you call after him.

"GO FOR ALL I CARE!"he shouts at you. In his eyes you saw nothing but red and pain. Even so you where not a fan of being yelled at.

"TAI-CHAN!"you snap back adding more fuel to the fire, though your tone was lessen than his more sympathetic but it was hard for him to see it.

As another emotion clouded his judgement and thinking, he looks at you hurt and wounded. Whatever was bothering him, he needed to say it even if you knew, because he knew you knew which was why he could not look you in the eyes. So instead he took the coward way out, balling up his fist he lets out a frustrated growl and swings at the air with all his might, and storms out.

"FINE LEAVE ME!HAVE FUN IN MILAN!"he screams at you slamming the door that echoed through out the place.

It was enough force to cause one of the pictures in the frame by the door to loosen from the wall and fall off. His reaction was not what you expected, it shocked you and slightly scared you. But it really hurt you the most, your younger siblings where hesitant to come out. Everything was quiet, the air still felt heated and tense, the only sounds where from Maki who had her head buried in her brother's chest crying. Takura does his best to calm her down, walking over to you.

"Ane-chan..."he places a hand on your shoulder, his eyes look over you worried.

Balling up your fist tightly, dropping your head turning it away from him so he would not see you like this. He could feel your body tensed, he knew you where upset and distraught about what just happened. That your body was trembling a bit.

"...Baka..."you say under your breath.

Doing what any brother did, Takura pulls you into him offering you comfort the best he could.

* * *

Sunday couldn't have arrived any sooner, you had everything packed closing the last of your suitcase the driver comes and takes it. Just one more thing, you add in your biker sunglasses on the top of your head, check yourself in the mirror. Dressed in a deep dark purple tube crop top with a crimson bat in the center, with a dark grey short sleeve crop demi jacket with dark gray elbow finger less gloves, and dark blue demi with knee high black boots.

Looking around the room one last time, your eyes land upon an old photo in your room of back then with ever. Sentimental memories flood your mind, feeling your eyes starting to sting. A empty feeling started to form in you. Walking over to the picture, Sora gave it to you a copy she had, actually everyone said was for you, so you knew you had friends and would never be alone always together. You stood behind both Takura and Hakari back when they where just little kids. It was the last time all of you where in the digital world, hard to believe back then you wore such rough and hard things. Dressed in military cargo pants, with a black tank top that had a dark gray bat in the center, your hair was longer and a bit messy. You really looked like a punker's kid. With your metal chain belt.

Your eyes trail the whole picture stopping on everyone thinking of a great memory. Most of them funny and warm others annoying but still good, bringing a smile to your face. The last person your eyes stopped on was Taichi, the memories with him back then often included bickering on with him or him insulting you, mainly asking if you where a girl. Questioning your gender, which always earned him a punch in the face if you where lucky or either Jo or Yamato holding you back before you jumped him. It always involved pranks in which the two of you pulled on the other, which never seem to end unless Sora stepped in or Yamato did, which the both of you earned a scolding from. A few time you questions his leadership skills calling him weak and prissy often wondering his hair was filled with nothing but air, which he would retort saying your heart was nothing but coal.

Oh the many comebacks and tension between you both, not realizing till years later it hide something. He was the one to tell you when you came to live with everyone to have in a sense a "normal" life from all your travels. At first it was out of looks with him, or so you assumed it was. But when he told you what it really was shocked you. You could still remember that day, it was just a few weeks after you found out about what happen to Emeraldmon, the devastating truth, you had lost it and with your "gifts" went out of hand. If he had not reached out to bring you back, if not for his words you could still hear.

_"I won't go anywhere. I promise. I won't let you go either. Ama-chan."_

Words that brought you to your sense. Words that he kept his promise with and he meant every last word of. Words that made you question your decision right now. Words that made you wonder if you where holding up your end? Because clearly he remembered those words, from the heartbroken look in his eyes a few days ago.

"Natsu-sama."the driver breaks your deep thought.

Snapping you out of it, you turn to him he stood there waiting for you."Yes?"

"All the bags are in the car, are you ready to depart?"

Looking around the room once more, you hesitantly nod your head and walk out.

The door of the luxury car closes on you, you look one last time at your home hearing the car start up and feel it drive off the building become more distant and distant. Having enough you turn your back to it, to keep you mind occupy you take out your phone looking through your messages mainly from your mom about her concerns, some from Yamato and Takura, Izumi, Hikari and Sora. None from Jo, which was understandable he was busy with studies, scrolling through expecting to see a certain one, but there was nothing. Which bummed you out, scrolling back to the top starting the most recent text from Yamato to respond to it, when something on the radio caught your ear.

"Reports have been made of a strange large looking red beetle creature flying over head."

The radio says. Alarmed by this, you knew that description too well.

"Kuwagamon?!"

**Okay so this was the first chapter, I hope the honorifics where alright, if not I do not mind correction though kind correction for the honorifics. Thank you again. Another thing I will be changing the description of the story just a bit. For those new reading this story I just redid it from an old one had on here.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

No signal again, there as no cellphone reception not even from the limo phone. There was just nothing, like some sort of interference was blocking it all. And to add more to the matters the radio that detailed Kuwagamon down to a tee was fading in and out, you could barely make out what was being said till it just stopped and the sound of static was heard. That sound wasn't good at all, on top of that there was massive traffic now, and people fleeing in the opposite direction in fear for some reason. A reason in your gut you knew was true though you didn't want to believe it.

Whipping out your phone again, you try to call first your mother but there was nothing. Next you try calling your brothers but didn't get through to them, you try everyone else getting no one. Giving up, you tuck your phone away ticked. Your mind pondering what to do next while at the same time speculating if it was true or not. Because if it was and these feelings you had been feeling before these strange events happened, then...You touch your digivice on your belt.

"...Jaspermon..."

The screen was black and empty, you look down at it longing. Seeing her face in your mind smiling at you with that vaccent innocent look on her face. You could hear her calling out to you. Her was voice was high and cheerful, always.

_"Ama-sama!"_

Her voice faded from your mine.

"Amane-sama."the driver gets your attention.

You look at him."Yes?"

"There is heavy traffic this way to Haneda Airport."he tells you."Shall I go another way?"

Looking at your watch, and outside the sun was slowly beginning to set and at this rate you would miss your plane. Then again there was the matter of the loose Digimon that could be here, flying around and no doubt destroying areas. The fact the others, your friends and family could be in harms way if the digimon was here. Then there was fact you didn't know where its location could be. Looking at the panicked people fleeing, another crossed your mind.

"Amane-sama."the driver breaks your thought.

You look at him a bit irritated he interrupted your thoughts, when you noticed four men dressed in suits wearing dark glasses making their way over to the limo. One of them opens your door asking you to get out, which you hesitantly do.

The man bows to you respectfully."Natsu Amane-sama?"he asks, though it sounded like he was double checking to make sure.

You glare at them suspiciously, wondering how they knew your name."Who's asking?"

The rest of the men join him surrounding you, making you put up a defense ready to take them on should they try anything. Seeing the look in your eye, the man explains everything to you and more about yourself that only few knew about.

"Natsu-sama, you are one of the original Digidestines. Daughter of Myotismon." he relays classified information, out instinct and defense, you grab him by the collar slamming him into the limo almost shaking it. Your grip was like on him, casting a deadly look at him.

The others around where baffled by your sudden reaction, about to draw something though their leader signaled them not to. "We are in need of your assistance place, there is a rogue digimon. Here in the Human World."

So it was true. Your eyes widen but you kept your glare on them."Where?"you demand.

"H-Haneda Airport."he shutters, trying to breathe from your tight grasp."T-The others are being i-informed n-now."

Your grip tightens more."Who are you people?"you demand with a threatening tone."What did you do to my friends?"

One that told them, they had better not slip up and say something wrong. Your eyes slowly began to glow red. You began to snarl at the man awaiting his answer from him, your face started to turn a slight bit more feral, almost looking like your father's your incisors began to elongate to point they started to become visible.

The men around remained calm but started to panic. Your grip tightens more and your voice became much more darker and manicing.

"Where are my friends!?"you hiss flaring up. Stopping when you heard a old familiar voice, that you hadn't in so long. A voice that brought you back to normal, one that shocked you and brought tears to the corner of your eyes.

"Ama-sama, that's not nice."

Their high, hyper chipper voice tells you in a playfully scolding manner. Your grip slowly releases the man, turning around wide eye to see just a few away running over to you with a gleeful smile on.

A mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur with a blue running streak running from the tip of it's head all the way to the tail, the size of a medium size dog, a small black starburst in the center of their head. Their deep sapphire eyes where wide and bright with joy and happiness.

It was Jaspermon. You couldn't believe she was actually here in the flesh. How has it been since you last saw her? It didn't matter at all, releasing the man you open arms wide, she jumps straight into your arms.

"Ama-sama!"she chimes.

"...Jaspermon."you hold her tight. Burying your head in her fur.

She smiles at you tenderly. Nuzzling her nose in your neck giggling a bit when she remembered something very important.

"Ama-sama. The others we have to go help the others."she tells you, wiggling out of your grasp looking at you concerned.

Standing up, nodding your head."Hai."Looking at the men."Let's go."

* * *

Night fell upon the city and despite its calming aura, it roared loudly from the ferocious battle on the runway of Haneda Airport. Two large animal looking creatures clashed again and again with one another causing damaging within their surroundings. One a large red insectoid looking like a stag beetle, with large scissor like pincers, the other a very familiar face. A large Dinosaur of the Ceratosaurus family, with orange hard skin with teal blue straps, wearing a rhinoceros beetle like shell on its head with a large sharp horn coming from, and large sharp claws.

Both creatures better yet, digimon clash again and again with each other. Causing more and more damage, the Dinosaur digimon was doing all it could to keep the insectoid digimon back. Running on the runway towards the fight with both digimon, Taichi having just been dropped off by the schools teacher, Daigo Nishijima who obviously knew about the two creatures ad Taichi himself. Puzzled by this and with many questions that would have to wait because right now his partner needed him. Taichi raced off to offer his assistance.

Reaching the area, he calls out to his partner.

"Greymon!"

Hearing him, Greymon the Dinosaur digimon turns his attention to Taichi for a split second leaving an opening which his opponent took and goes to attack the teen. Which Greymon quickly intercepts just in time taking the full blow knocking him out. Taichi gets knocked back from the impact of the other digimon's attack.

He was able to get up with no scratches as far as he knew. Though he couldn't say much for his friend, for Greymon.

Shocked seeing the large digimon.

"Greymon!"

His friend didn't get up. Feeling alone and defenseless, burning with anger from these feelings to mask his own somber. Getting ready to call for him again when.

"Taichi!"

Yamato calls to his friend, who turns around surprised by not just seeing Yamato, but everyone else minus Mimi and Jo. Sora, Takura, Izumi, Takura, even his sister Hikari. A girl the same age as Takura with short brown hair, with her bangs framing her face, brown eyes. Dressed in long white sleeve cardigan sweater, with a blue knee length trumpet skirt. Standing in front of each of them, which surprised Taichi even more, their digimon. Gabumon a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard digimon, reaching to Yamato's knee in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

Next was Sora with Biyomon, a pink bird digimon the same size as Gabumon with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg.

Then there was Izumi with his digimon, Tentomon. A resembles an enormous ladybug. Having six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey same size as Biyomon just about a in shorter.

Standing next to, Takura and his digimon Patamon. A small flying guine-pig like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are shortest out of all the digimon. Right next o them Hikari and Gatomon. Who's apperance similar to a white Egyptian kitten standing on two legs, with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it.

Last being Palmon, a plant-like creature digimon with light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back. And Gomamon, white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

"Your all still here!?"Taichi questions, looking at them all.

"You don't get it, right?"Yamato smirks at him.

"Neither do we."Gabumon admits.

"They just suddenly grabbed me."Sora seem a bit at a lost, trying to still wrap her mind around it.

"We just got here."Biyomon politely tells him, hugging Sora's leg.

"You too, Patamon?"Takura turns to his digimon partner.

"Before we knew it, we were here."Patamon tells him.

"Are you okay, Niichan?"Hikari asks her brother.

"We'll help you."Gatomon gets straight to the point.

"We need to confront the enemy first."Izumi tells everyone.

"Right, let's do it."Tentamon agrees.

"Wait a minute."Palmon realizes Mimi was not around."Where is Mimi?"

Gomamon also realized his partner wasn't around."Jo isn't here, either."

"Where is Jaspermon and Amane?"Gatomon noticed, looking around.

The mention of that name stung Taichi upsetting. Pain flashed in his eyes but he quickly does his best to hide it. But the Hikira, Takura and Yamato saw it. Before she could console her brother, Palmon ask if she could try try to call Mimi. Taking out her phone, trying to reach their friend only to get nothing.

"There's no signal here."she tells the worried digimon.

"Mimi, where are you?"Palmon calls for her partner.

Earning no response. Remembering about his partner, Taichi turns back around and hurries to his fallen friend stopping when two more portals open and two more of the same insectiod large digimon. Putting the teen in a conundrum, stopping in his tracks. Everyone gasp shocked seeing them.

"No way."Sora couldn't believe it."Three of them?"

Back with Greymon still out, he de-volves back into his rookie form Agumon. A tiny orange dinosaur with sharp claws. The three large digimon slowly began to make their way towards him.

"Agumon!"Taichi screams.

Seeing his friend needing help and severity of the situation, Yamato comes to his aid.

"Damn it! Gabumon!"

"Yo!" Gabumon was ready.

Taking out his digivice Yamato has Gabumon digivolve into his champion form. Garurumon, a large fierce looking wolf with, white, blue and steel colored fur, blades growing from the tips of his shoulder.

Racing to his fallen friend, Taichi manages to get to the crater he laid in. Sliding down he hurries to Agumon and lifts up his head in his lap gently.

"Are you okay?"Taichi asks lowly."Agumon?"

Still no response from his friend for a couple of seconds, Agumon opens his eyes slowly and painfully looking up at his friend.

"Yeah."he manages to say.

Solely focused on the care of his friend Taichi didn't see the three raging digimon coming closer if not for Garurumon who manages to jump on one pushing them back attacking them with the blue blast coming from his mouth. Though he was going well, it wasn't enough. The others soon get involved, having their digimon evolve into their champion forms, except for Gatomon who was already in it.

Yamato manages to reach Taichi.

"Damn it. That was close."he expresses to Taichi.

When the sound Garurumon struggling reaches their ears, they turn around seeing the wolf digimon struggling and semi-defeated. The insect digimon had the wolf digimon under his foot roaring loudly in the night.

"Tsk..."Yamato just stood there.

Taichi holds onto Agumon protectively. The insect digimon turns it attention towards the two opening it mouth howling as it gathered purple energy in it's mouth ready to fire its attack when...the sound of a approaching helicopter caught their attention. They look around trying to see where it was coming from, to see it just a few feet out.

"What the..."Yamato squints trying to see it better.

No one knew why the helicopters where approaching, but they just heard and saw their answer. A figure jumps right out of the sky followed by a smaller figure the size of a small dog. Who in a flash grew the same size as Garurumon though about half a foot shorter. The now larger creature lands down and starts charging towards Yamato, Taichi, Agumon and Garurumon's location. It's speed was fast like the wind, the creature open its mouth as light and mixture of colbot blue sphere began to form, and it shot it out straight at the digimon pinning down Garurumon. Knocking it back. The attack was also followed by another, one everyone knew belonged to two individuals. One evil individual, who was destroyed years ago, and the other one who everyone knew would never leave their sides. One that Taichi couldn't believe it, they actually where here.

Yamato, Hikari and Takura smile seeing the individual. Gatomon smirks with pride seeing them out the corner of her eye.

The figure riding the creature that just helped Garurumon, stands up on its back and jumps off in a flash towards the creature. They draw their hand back, a blood red energy surrounds it, even though it was night it didn't conceal their red furious wide eyes. Their sharp teeth glisten in the night, like a bat, whipping their arm forward that had the energy a stream of a blood like whips forward onto the insect digimon. Hitting its mark, with enough strength to push it back.

"Crimson Lighting!"the voice hisses with anger.

"She got him!"Hikira chimes.

"Yeah!"Takura agrees exicited.

Yamato smirks to himself, scuffing as the figure drops down right on the edge of the crater their back to him and Taichi. Who stares wide eyes at the figure, watching them take off their jacket and throw it into the wind, as they crack their knuckles pumped up and eager, standing protectively. Nothing like a good brawl.

Hearing Yamato scuff, you smirk to yourself at your brother. He knew where going to enjoy this, because you did love a good fight only with good opponents, and when you threw off your jacket, you meant business. Feeling Taichi's eyes on you, you didn't look back keeping your eyes on, just as you thought Kuwagamon. Or Kuwagamons to be correct, since there was three of them. You count them with your eyes, but quickly come back to the one you and now Iolitmon, Jaspermon's champion form. Now having light brown fur, her strike now bluish-purple that spikes outs almost like quills, paws are covered in metal, fangs over lap on her mouth, with a purplish gem appearing in the middle of the forehead with three horns around it. She had a bit of a feral look about her, which greatly matched how you felt right now.

Went over to Garurumon helping him up. Agumon looks up weakly surprised and glad to you see.

"A-Amane-kun..."he manages to say.

Hearing his voice made you glad, you smirk to yourself warmly. You turn around to him looking down at him warmly, holding back your tears. You where so glad to see him, infact happy to see everyone here. All the digimon. Agumon looks at you with one eye open, he manages to smile at you and you give him one back. Your eyes then move to Yamato, he smirks at you understanding. Lastly you look at Taichi, both of you lock eyes. Without any words, you both understood. Your eyes soften apologetic at him, he saw the worry in your eyes for him and eyes gives you a regretful look of remorse for what happened. Which made you smile tenderly at him, that twisted into a painful one.

Something hard clamped around you, feeling your body being pulled off the ground spinning around under you. Your body was thrown in the air like a rag doll, by Kuwaqamon, you felt his pincers grab hold of you, no doubt cutting you in the process. It all happened so fast, that it took Yamato and Taichi, even the others to realize what just happened.

"AMENA!"Yamato yells along with Taichi.

Hikira gasp in shock and horror, you didn't scream when thrown only when you heard a snap after being thrown and started to come crashing down. Holding your arm close, watching as the ground grew closer and closer. There was nothing for you grab as you try to fumble for something, everything raced in your mind. Your whole life flashed, bringing your arm up to cushion the impact more. Down below Taichi watched helplessly as you fell back down to the ground. His heart just stopped and his whole body just froze. His eyes filled heavily with guilt, his mind played over the fight the two of you had just a few days ago. Him yelling at you in anger. Clashed with his desire and wish for you change your mind and not leave, to where he now wished you did actually leave, then he wouldn't have to see you falling to your death. Something snapped in his heart, that it hurt. It became excruciating, and he knew it was from he was seeing.

He heard Yamato yelling in panic for you, Taichi blocked him out . Something inside started to fill up inside him, he looks around at the damage around coming to a realization, from the damage he looks at his friends seeing their distraught horrified faces, seeing what he was seeing. His eyes land on his younger sister, the shrieking look she had pained him even more. Her's and Takura's. Turning back to you, watching you still falling, time was either moving slow or fast, or maybe it was the fact his heart was racing faster than a cheetah. Keeping his eyes on you, seeing the pain upon your face that you where trying to hold in. Just as you held onto your arm, watching you fall reminded him of when that happened with you years ago as a child.

_Taichi didn't know what just happened, all he knew was he felt his body being pushed and moved on its own. The ground under him began to crumble, he was lucky enough to avoid the drop but that couldn't be said for the other. _

_A high pitched scream comes from both Takura and Hikira, and screams from the others._

_"Amena!"_

_Realizing what name was said, Taichi looks to his surprise watching in horror as you fell down off the ledge. You had pushed him out the way just in time, which resulted in you taking punishment for him. It was selfless, just selfless. All he could do was just watch you fall down to your death._

Just like now, Iolitmon who had realized what just happened to her partner. Turns her full attention to you, she hurries and sprints off only to be knocked back by Kuwagamon with a heavy claw. Leaving her unable to save her.

"Damn it!"Yamato growls he turns to his digimon."Garuru-"

"Hold on Ame-kun!"Gatomon yells to you, riding Angemon who drove down to save you.

She jumps off Angemon a angel digimon with a metal helmet that covered his eyes and grabs hold of you, turning around tucking you under her the best she could. Since you where larger than her, it made it a more difficult, but that didn't matter to her. She held onto you protectively, like she always did. Ever since you were younger, even after finding out about your lineage, which never bothered her. She always felt protective over you, no matter what. Just like she was with Kari. Her grip on you tightens more protectively, the ground became closer and closer...Angemon swoops down managing to get Gatomon and you. He holds you carefully but accidentally applies pressure to your injury.

"Sorry."he apologizes.

Down below the last Kuwagamon was about to do its finishing attack upon Iolitmon and Garurumon when another portal opens up and a large hand grabs it. Squishing it. Baffled by this, not even Izumi knew what it was. One thing was the battle was over, for now. Angemon comes down with you and de-evolves back into Patamon, the little guy looks at you worried. Gatomon did her best to hold you up, while you gripped onto your forearm in pain. Looking down at it, seeing the slight gash wound in it, with some scratches around it, your arm warmer was destroyed, not to mention your shirt that was also tattered with tears in them. Your side hurt a bit too, but you managed. That Kuwagamon did some damage on you. Trying to move, only to hunch over in pain that you tired to hold back, not to mention your head was still spinning from the whiplash you just had.

Hearing running feet approaching, you already knew who it was.

"Ame-nii!"Hikira cries.

"Amena-nee!"Takura's cries where also heard, along with the others.

"Amena-sama!"Jaspermon cries with tears in her eyes, she reaches you at the same time as Yamato.

Her eyes widen with concern upon your state, she starts to whine like she always did when it came things like this. She was so emotional and a bit over dramatic.

"Don't die, Amena-sama!"she pleads to you.

You knew what she meant, you manage to smile at her. Though it was a painful one, which didn't help ease her anxiety. With the little strength you had, and with your good arm, reach out to her. Placing your hand on her head, slowly ruffling her fur.

In your most cocky voice try to ease her."I'm fine, this-this nothing..."you suck in the pain.

The others reach you, Yamato gets down to you looking you over. Taking you from Gatomon. His face twisted with anger and worry. Takura and Hikira go to your other side, those two always by your side no matter what. Just like in the younger days, always by your side worrying about you. Feeling your eyes heavy, you barely keep them open, doing your best to keep your tough face up, with a cocky smile. Your way to ease everyone.

"...Amena-chan..."Taichi mumbles your name looking at you with remorse.

Agumon who was better now, gets out his friend's hold and hurries over to you. Looking you over whining a bit.

"..."he blamed himself, you saw the look in his eyes.

You take your hand off Jaspermon, and place it on Agumon he lifts his head looking at you with tears. You smile at him, to worry.

"..."you smile at him. Rubbing the top of his head.

A sharp pain shoots through you, on your side and forearm. Unable to grab both, so your mind chooses your side, when you feel something poking out. Gripping it, and start to pull on it causing more pain.

"Stop it!"Yamato snaps at you, moving your hand away. Knowing you would still try, he shoots his eyes down to your side.

His eyes widen at what he saw, Izumi next to him sees it gasping.

"What is it?"Takura demanded.

"A piece of Kuwagamon's pincer is in her side."he tells the young man. Looking back it again."It's about two inches in."He estimates.

"Where is Jo, when you need him."Sora tries not to panic.

Gatomon growls, you hear her and couldn't help but chuckle. Which was not a good idea, because it hurt greatly.

"Stop laughing!"she hisses at you, her way of being concerned.

"S-Sorry, Gato-sama."you apologize. Clicking your tongue from the pain.

Everyone freaks out a bit, but calms down. With the bit of strength you had, manage to look at everyone to see them all well. Blinking slowly, no doubt from the lack of energy and pain. Your eyes fall on Taichi, who looked away from you. Breathing heavily now, you try to call to him.

"T-T-ai..."your words became muffled, but still understandable.

Because he heard them and looks at you, coming over to your side. He was doing his best to hold back his, anger, shame and regret. But Yamato saw it, heaving harder now. Your eyes started to close, but you managed to say what you needed to. Reaching out slowly to his hand, resting it on top of his for it to slip off from lack of strength.

*Tai-chan...Don't...*your mind even faded.


	4. Chapter 4

_The crisp air nipped your nose and bit your fingers, despite the gloves that covered them. And the thick jacket covering you, the cold still managed to penetrate through, but you didn't care. Your mind was elsewhere, your eyes looking into the empty fog that encircled you. Where were they? Last time you, they stood right in this spot. _

_Your little brother and Emeraldmon. _

_They stood right here, calling to you. With their smiles on. Their hands in the air waving to you. The sight of seeing filled you with joy, more than anything. Seeing your brother's face made your heart flutter, he was so precious to you. You cherished him and everything about him. The light in your darkness. The joy to your sorrow. The band-aid to you injuries. He was always by your side, or you by his. Remembering the day he was born, there was just something about him. Something that made you feel everything in the world was going to be alright. He loved so much and loved you unconditionally. You didn't understand what you did to deserve someone so wonderful as him. _

_Your precious treasure. _

_Where was he now? There was no sound of his laughter nor Emeraldmon's. The other light in your life. Such an innocent looking digimon, reminding you of your brother. He had a meek personality, but cared greatly and would risk himself for anyone. Despite you not wanting him as a partner, he never gave up on you. Showering you with kindness over and over again. Something you had tired to in the past block out of your life, turning to the dark as your only solace. Emeraldmon still gave you what you needed. Back then during your darken times, you didn't see how important he was to you. Until your darkness swallowed you up, he fought his hardest to get you back, from what the others told you. He never gave you, and you remember hearing him calling to you. It was faint, but strong. His voice almost sounded like your brother's. When you came back, Emeraldmon being how he is, cried. It was then you experienced kindness again. Through him. He opened your heart that had been shut off. _

_Looking around still, for the two."Emeraldmon!"you call in the fog."Ototo-kun!"you scream this time._

_There was nothing. No response. Not even a single movement. Standing alone would normally be okay with you. You did enjoy isolation, but over the years you grew to enjoy the company of others. And right now, you craved it. Craved for Emeraldmon and your little brother to come. You call for them again, to get nothing back. _

_You take a step just a little, hearing the snow crush under your boot. _

_"Emeraldmon! Ototo-kun!"_

Turning the faucet handle, the water pours straight out into the bathroom sink. The water fills your cupped hands, bringing them to your face stopping to stare down at your reflection on the water's surface. Emeraldmon and your little brother's face appeared for an instant smiling at you. The sight of them was refreshing yet painful. Even after all these years, that feeling never went away.

Splashing the water on your face, you quickly dry it. Then proceed to changing out of your sleeping attire into your school uniform, slipping on the skirt made you flinch from the pain in your side. Oh, yeah...your recent injury you had sustain during the somewhat reuion with everyone. During the battle at Hanada Airport, with Kuwagamon. The battle was pretty intense, you and Jaspermon had arrived later after the fight had begun. Being escorted there by some men in black. Who intercepted you on your way to taking your flight to Milan. Which you where willing to take, until you heard the others were also there. Meaning they were in danger, made you throw everything out. Not even thinking twice about it and rushed right over. Since knowing all of them and before you changed just a bit. Having been stranded with them back in the digital world back when everyone was younger, during your punkish stage as Mimi called it. Or from what Yamato would say your psychotic episode. You never really liked any of them, finding everyone of them a pain the rear. Preferring to on your own, to try and find a way out.

Which never happened as you and them always just ended up in the same area, which was just a annoyance. You could honestly care less about them back them. The only person who didn't seem to mind you was Takura, your step brother. He had a habit of asking you stay or going off with you. Prompting Yamato and the others to force you to stay with them, literally. They ended up tying you up, like a prisoner in a way. To keep Takura from going off with you. Which only added to your disdain for them even more. But made Takura happy to have you around. Because of how they all were, with their cheerfulness and friendship love, it just disgusted you but in reality made you angry. Something you didn't understand, but at the same time knew what it actually was.

Fear.

Yeah, back then you feared forming a bond with them. Which made you angry. That made you build a wall up with all them, making you take pleasure in being cruel and harsh to them. At any chance you could to make their life or themselves feel miserable, taking delight and pleasure. Hoping acting like this would make them want to let you go, so you wouldn't have to see them. But that plan never went through, so it made you be stuck with them. And over time, they grew on you. After of course a few fist fights you had with mainly Yamato, yeah a boy fighting a guy it was a taboo. Boy should never hit a girl. But Yamato did. He had no quarrel doing such with you, being tired of your mouth. A few fights just with the two of you around and couple in front of everyone. Punches flew left and right, you recalled. He was pretty good, but not as good as you. Fighting Yamato, you couldn't be more thankful for, through it you where able to express yourself which made everyone understand you more. Understand you had been fighting your whole life and because of it, you felt you always needed to keep fighting. Fighting was all you knew.

That time in your life was a turning point, the main one actually being when your horrid father...came to the human world and try to take it over. The way he used you in doing so, trapping you in a state of darkness. That you had to keep fighting. Feeling abandoned. To be reminded you were not, the others came to your rescue. Telling you didn't have to keep fighting by yourself anymore, you had them to help you. And because of that, you still kept fighting for them and them only. Becoming highly protective over each one of them in your own, though over Takura and Hikari the most.

So finding out the others were fighting that battle, you came to their aide in a flash. Being what you are, allowed you to in a sense go toe to toe with digimon on a different scale. Having these abilities a 'blessing' from dear ol' dad. That actually came in handy more times than once. If all else seem to fail, you came adding assistance. Even so with these abilities and powers, you still where human, meaning you still could get damage inflicted upon you. Like you did from Kuwagamon, that insect digimon defense proprieties were no joke and neither it's strength or you might have been a bit out of practice. Still the damage it dealt to you was pretty bad, having a piece of it's pincer lodged in your side. Which you thought it was no big deal, but the others did, especially Yamato.

Who chaste you for being so reckless and careless. Despite the history between you both, he acted like any over protective brother. Sending you to the hospital even though you didn't want to go. He knew how stubborn you could be and never cared. You where his family now, his sister and it was job to look after you, even if you could handle things yourself. Out of the older digidestines, you felt closes to Yamato besides another who was an exact opposite of you. It was funny, now that you think of it. When your mother married his father, you both already acted as such or more so had the others back. When it came to battle and fights with digimon, you would be paired up with Yamato if Taichi was not around. Speaking of Taichi, ever since what happened to you, you hadn't heard a single word from him. Though you did from the others, and another Mimi. Who arrived just after you had been taken away. She had returned back to Japan, and as always overly excited and couldn't wait to catch up with you. To many surprise the two of you where actually very close, she was your best friend. A shock to some, who never would have thought the two of you would ever actually be friends. Having very contrasting personalities. But it worked. She always made sure to make it any of your tournaments if she was in the area, even watching them. Very supportive. Even if she would complain about your wardrobe on how gloomy it was and clashed with her own. Mimi was a great friend.

Sucking up the pain you finish getting dress, all you had to do was put on your shoes and then you could head to class, even if you limped a bit. Heading back to your room, when your doorbell chimed. A surprised to you. Looking at the clock, you weren't expecting anyone at this hour. That you could think off, the bell chimes again and again. Not wanting to be rude you go greet your visitor. Forgetting to look through the pip hole, a huge mistake on your part. One you would regret later. Unlocking the door and turning the knob, they burst it right open and before you could blink tackle you in a tight hold. Pinning your arms and almost restricting your movements. Your head pressed in their hair deep. There was only person you knew who hugged you like this...your mother.

Megumi Ishida, originally Natsu. A woman in her 30's with the same hair color as you though a bit lighter and longer always kept in a motherly ponytail, her eyes the same as your younger brother bright and blue. An eye color you had not inherited from her due to your linage. Her skin complexion was not the same, having a bit more pigmentation than you. She was just about two inches taller than you or maybe just a half an inch. It didn't matter, she was your mother. The woman who raised you since infancy and so forth. A loving and supportive woman, very patience too. Having to deal with you back then, offering you all the love you or anyone could ever imagine, but you where too blind to see it than. Shunning her, hating her. Yet she still loved you. Even after what happened to your younger brother, her son. She still loved you, never blaming you. And when the truth came forward about your history she never saw you different, you still and have always been her daughter. She would do just about anything for you. That was just the person she was.

Even till this day, your relationship with having improved greatly. Something she wanted for so long. And something you wanted too. Even when she married again, and had her third child, she never changed. Anything involving you she would drop everything, closing up her famous bakery shop in the city to tend to you, no to all her children. Even Takura and Yamato, going overboard to make sure everyone was well taken care of. Which could end up being dramatic in some cases. Despite it all, she as strong having enduring such.

And here she was holding you in her tight embrace. Crying over you dramatically. Making a scene if there was no one around. With cry of your name, her grip became tighter and tighter. Someone her size many would not think she would have such strength, but she did and scared some despite her gentle demeanor.

"Amena-chan! My Amena-chan!"she cries."Are you alright? I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me what happened to you!?"

There was no response from you at all, which she noticed. Looking at you finding you passed out in her arms. From the lack of air due to her bone crushing hug. She panics again and starts to shake you wildly."My Amena-CHAN!"

* * *

Yamato's phone rings and he answers it."Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"the voice on the other line yells at him. That he moves it away from his ear.

He response casually."Hey Amena."

"Don't 'Hey Amena' me, you jerk. What the hell did you go and call my mom for?!"

Yamato looks down at his guitar tuning it. Switching the phone to his other ear."Because, she's your mother. She has every right know how your doing. Besides last time I checked you haven't cal-"

"SHUT UP! That's not what I mean! You know that's not what I mean! Damn it Yamato!"The young man snickers at his sister's anger, taking pleasure in it."Don't you dare snicker! This isn't funny!"

"I never said it was, besides...it's a good idea you and Megumi-san spend time together."he said with a smirk. Only adding more frustration to his sister."Megumi-san is the only one who will make sure you rest. You where going to come to school today, weren't you?"

There was silence on the other end, nothing from his sister meaning he was right."...You're point?"

"My point is, you where thrown up and beaten pretty bad, Amena. Your body needs to rest, your not invincible. You dove head first into the fight, without a second thought. Do you have any idea how stupid that is? Hmmm? Since you didn't listen to what I said, I had to take drastic measures."There came a low growl from the other end."Stop it. You can get upset at me as much as you want, I don't care and you know I don't care. Besides Takura agreed it was the right thing to do."

"I don't care! You know I hate this!"

"And you know I hate when you act stubborn. So we're even."

"...When I get out of here...I swear you're so dead. You hear me!? You're so dead!"

"Amena, who is that you're talking too?"Yamato heard Megumi in the back, he snickers hearing his sister start to panic now. Trying to tell and explain to their mother, who didn't want to hear. Hearing the dial tone, he knew what that meant. Smirking looking at his phone. He places it down when it viberates. A text message.

From: Amena. Opening his phone he reads it: "Keep informed about things."

He was about to respond when another one came:"Please look after Tai-chan..."sensing her concern over his friend, made him angry but it went away. He responds back to her.: "Sure."

* * *

Your phone vibrates, looking around to make sure your mother was not around. You open the text from your brother and read his response. It gave you some ease, pressing a button moving away from Yamato's text to all the other texts you have received and sent, your eyes land upon Taichi's. Who hadn't responded back to any of the ones you sent. Not a surprise. Clicking your phone off, you stare up at the ceiling as you laid down on your bed. Your mind wondered about Taichi. There was just something wrong, you couldn't really pinpoint it. He wasn't telling you something. Which made you worry, something you hated doing. Clenching your phone close to your chest, tears slowly began to form in your eyes. Before they got a chance to fall, someone comes and gently wipes them away.

Sliding your eyes over, you see your mother. She looks at you concerned but with a comforting smile, assuring things would be alright, sitting on your bed. Placing her hand on the side of your cheek. Jaspermon who stayed with you now, also concerned looks at you. The two of them made it better.

"Ame-sama..."Jaspermon whimpers, as she nuzzles you.

Which you didn't mind, because right now you really needed it. You needed their comfort more than anything. You didn't understand, and your mother could tell. She might not have had the answer you wanted, but she had what you needed. A mother's love. Like a little girl, you curl up on her lap, holding Jaspermon. And like any mother, she gently strokes your hair, while humming you, your favorite lullaby.


End file.
